OS Sciences Physiques (Wonderbat)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Quand il était petit, Bruce adorait les sciences. AU


**Vous avez demandé un AU ? Non ? Tant pis**

Quand il était petit, Bruce adorait les sciences. Pour son cinquième anniversaire son père lui avait offert un kit complet du petit chimiste, qui contenait dans son emballage de carton et de polystyrène le rêve de toute une enfance : des dizaines de fioles de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs, des produits aux noms illisibles et aux pictogrammes bariolés, une gigantesque blouse blanche qui faisait bien deux fois sa taille et qui sentait la poussière et une paire de gants en latex comme ceux des chirurgiens. Lorsque sa mère avait posé les énormes lunettes de protection sur son petit nez et qu'il avait regardé son reflet dans le miroir il s'était senti invincible, il s'était dit qu'il deviendrait un super héros, qu'il soignerait toutes les maladies du monde et que ses parents seraient fiers de lui.

Quand il était petit Bruce adorait les sciences. Il adorait quand son père l'emmenait se balader sur l'immense domaine du manoir Wayne, lorsqu'il lui fabriquait des cerfs volants presque indestructibles, lorsqu'il le laissait bricoler ses vieilles affaires et qu'il l'emmenait faire des concours de vitesse avec des avions en papier. Bruce, dans ces moments là, rêvait de construire le futur, il rêvait de vaisseau spatial, d'anti gravité et de gadgets capables de refaire le monde avec un simple cliquetis.

Quand il était petit Bruce adorait les sciences. Puis ses parents étaient morts, et Bruce s'était mis à les haïr de tout son être.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de raison pour l'expliquer et n'en avait jamais cherché. Mais il n'avait que six ans et ce soir là, la poitrine de son père avait presque exploser sous ses yeux, et la gorge de sa mère avait été trouée par une balle qui avait ricoché sur le trottoir après l'avoir traversé. Il n'avait que six ans et tout à coup tout venait de changer, tout à coup il était tout seul dans ce gigantesque manoir vide, tout à coup le ciel était gris et il n'y avait plus personne pour le choyer, plus personne pour le faire rêver d'une vie de héros. Bruce avait jeté son kit complet du petit chimiste par la fenêtre du deuxième étage, puis son corps avait suivi. Il n'avait que six ans. Et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était se briser le poignet.

Avec le temps il était devenu impossible pour lui de supporter tout ce qui se rapportait à la science. Parce que ça lui rappelait trop de choses, parce que cela était un vestige, celui d'un tableau qui s'était brutalement brisé sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et sans qu'il ne puisse se déchirer à son tour.

Désormais, assis sur son vieux tabouret devant sa paillasse immaculée, Bruce était un menhir de glace au fond de la classe, et il assistait aux cours de physique chimie avec la prestance d'un condamné à mort ou de celui qui s'apprête à condamner à pareille peine. Tout le monde le fuyait, il n'inspirait pas confiance aux garçons et faisait peur aux filles, même les professeurs avaient fini par capituler face à lui et à la rigidité vivante qu'il incarnait. Un monstre. Un bloc. _Une épave_.

Au premier rang chacun s'extasiait devant Clark, le timide sportif aux yeux bleus qui avait, comme toujours, réussi à la perfection l'expérience et avait transformé son mélange en une épaisse mousse violacée. On le félicitait pour son assiduité et son intelligence. Bruce aussi était intelligent, il était même diablement brillant pour son âge, Mais n'avait pas transformé son mélange en mousse. Il l'avait transformé en acide. Et son camarade avait changé de place.

Non pas que cela lui importait d'une quelconque manière, il avait été seul responsable de son évolution, et il l'assumait entièrement, il assumait son comportement, ce qu'il était devenu. Après la mort de ses parents il s'était renfermé, braqué soudainement sur la couleur de leur sang dans rue froide et sale, et n'avait jamais oublié l'envie de mourir qui l'avait saisit à la gorge lorsqu'il avait jeté son corps de la fenêtre l'année suivante. Bruce n'était pas déprimé, il avait juste enfoui tout ce qui lui restait d'humain sous une carapace impossible à percer, renforcée à chaque seconde par son existence dans ce monde plein d'injustices.

Pour vaincre ta peur tu dois devenir comme elle.

C'était ce que son père lui disait souvent lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Alors son humanité avait disparu derrière ce masque pâle, derrière ce regard brun aux pans verdâtres qu'il avait rendu inviolable et froid comme de l'acier, cette mâchoire carrée presque coupante, derrière ce visage de vermine que l'on a peur de toucher par crainte d'une épidémie.

Voilà, il était la peste noire parmi les brebis, le choléra, la dysenterie, et il était bien tout seul, il traçait son chemin sans jamais oublier la promesse qu'il s'était fait lorsqu'il avait tenté d'oublier ce qu'il était devenu en regardant ses précieux erlenmeyers se briser sur le sol, ses précieuses petites inventions se fracasser sur la pierre du parvis et finir comme son cœur. En miette, piétiné.

Bruce détestait les sciences. Pour tout ce qu'elles promettaient, pour tout ce qu'elles ne faisaient pas. Pour tout ce à quoi elles se rapportaient.

Mais ça, c'était avant elle. C'était avant qu'elle ne se glisse sur le tabouret d'à côté, qu'elle enfile ses gants laiteux sur ses doigts en aiguilles, qu'elle se dresse contre le mur qu'il avait érigé, qu'elle le défie de seulement la regarder droit dans les yeux. C'était bien avant que le silence dans la salle ne tombe de voir que elle, parmi tous les autres et en dépit de lui même, avait eu l'audace de l'affronter. C'était avant qu'elle ne l'inonde soudainement avec son corps, sa voix, ses cheveux, avant qu'elle ne l'aveugle avec son sourire, avant qu'elle ne le tue avec son regard.

Elle avait simplement tendu la main vers lui, lui avait sourit comme on sourirait à un vieil ami, et soudain percé un minuscule trou dans sa carapace qui s'était effondrée comme un château de carte.

« Je m'appelle Diana. Je suis ta nouvelle partenaire »

Il n'avait rien dit, l'avait longuement fixée droit dans les yeux, osant à peine croire ce qu'il voyait, puis avait serré doucement sa main, avec pour la première fois la peur de briser quelque chose de fragile. Et il était bien loin du compte.

« Bruce Wayne »

À des années lumières de la vérité.

« C'est un joli nom »

Quand il était plus jeune Bruce adorait les sciences, il adorait les énigmes chimiques, briser les lois de la gravité et flirter avec les pictogrammes de sécurité et les gaz toxiques. Bruce adorait surtout regarder Diana se concentrer sur sa tâche, transvaser les produits, manipuler les appareils, lui offrir des sourire plus grands qu'il n'en avait jamais eu lorsqu'elle réussissait ce qu'elle entreprenait. Et il la regardait toujours sans rien dire, admiratif, émerveillé, passionné par les formes que prenaient son regard lorsqu'il se braquait sur lui.

Bruce adorait les sciences. Il avait adoré apprendre à les partager.

Il avait, plus que tout, adoré apprendre à s'en souvenir.


End file.
